Brooke Osmond
Brooke Osmond, played by Grace van Dien in Seasons 1 and 2 and Danika Yarosh in Seasons 3 and 4, is a member of The Eagles. She is also daughter of the Greenhouse headmaster; Louis Osmond and one of the main characters in Greenhouse Academy. Appearance Brooke Osmond is an American teenage girl with a pale skin and long, blonde, wavy hair and blue eyes. Brooke has been seen wearing a variety of different outfits throughout Season 1 and season 2, but some of her main ones include, a golden yellow vest and black tracksuit bottoms, as well as her black and white Eagles cheerleader outfit. Personality Brooke is a lively and charming member of the Eagles. She is outspoken and independent, for example, after Daniel referred to her as “his girl” she responded with “I’m not anyone’s girl!”. She can be mean (occasionally), shown when interacting with Hayley and slamming the door in her face when she was looking for Alex. She, along with the others, also made fun of Alex when he first joined the Eagles, but she warmed up to him and eventually shared a kiss with him which lead to her currently dating him, ever since she introduced herself to Alex's parents as "his girlfriend". She is a loyal friend and teammate, and part of the cheer squad. Brooke is also curious, never too shy, and never backs away from anything, she is one of the first people to discover that there was something weird going on in the Greenhouse, and set out to find out what it was, which resulted in her getting herself in trouble, and in season 2, it also gets her hypnotised by Marcus and Judy. Her personality could be described as a “shoot first, ask questions later” type. History Season 1 Brooke is introduced as the daughter of the Greenhouse headmaster, girlfriend to then-captain Daniel and a member of the Eagles, who is shown to enjoy picking on Alex alongside the rest of the Eagles during the first few episodes of the season. However After Alex manages to successfully pinch his sister's Louie to gain entrance to the Raven's dormitory, she along with the other Eagles gains a level of respect for him. After Daniel's shrapnel incident, Brooke begins to become suspicious of his mother when the shrapnel evidence suddenly disappears before being able to be carried to an FBI lab. During this time she begins to get closer with Alex and strains her relationship with Daniel, thanks to the accusations she imposed towards his mother. After she and Alex are rescued from the missing park ranger, after an investigation she made up with Daniel, however later on as Daniel begins to be more aggressive and moody, she drifts away again. At the Halloween dance, she tries to get Daniel to dance with her, but eventually gives up and dances with Alex instead, later having an argument with an angry Daniel and breaking up. After she and Alex meet with Eric in order to inform him about their investigation. Season 2 After the Halloween dance, Brooke is taken to the Cave by Eric, where she's imprisoned by him and then punished by Judy for dumping her son, then getting hypnotised by Marcus. She then returns to the Eagles dormitory and returns to Daniel after having been hypnotised. Throughout the second season, she's seen to be hanging out with Daniel's mother, to whom she was suspicious of before and is also ordered to not support Sophie, while she was trying to post news-stories on the TV news. This strange behaviour prompts Daniel to investigate, eventually teaming with Hayley and discovering that Brooke had been hypnotised. In More Than a Hunch they were finally able to de-hypnotise her and she told the pair everything she knew about the Cave, as well as Marcus and Judy. Towards the end of the season, she aids her friends in uncovering what her brother, Judy and Marcus were up to, managing to retrieve Max's white-knight chess piece from Emma's chess-set for Max and pretending to still be hypnotised so as to not be discovered by Judy. After the crisis, she declares herself Alex's girlfriend upon meeting his parents. Relationships Brooke and Daniel *'See Main article:Brooke and Daniel' Alex and Brooke *'See Main article:Alex and Brooke' Brooke and Jason * See Main article:Brooke and Jason Gallery *'See Main article:Brooke Klein/Gallery' Appearances *'See Main article:Brooke Osmond/List of Appearances' Notes *Brooke may be the Academy counterpart of Natalie Klein. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Eagles Category:Greenhouse Academy Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Reboot Eagles Category:Osmond Family Category:Eagles Cheerleaders